Foofur
Foofur is a Saturday-morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera for NBC. It ran for two seasons, from 1986 to 1988. Overview In a small town called Willowby, Foofur, a true blue (literally) hound dog, had the good fortune of inheriting his dead owner's mansion. But big, empty mansions do not a happy puppy make, so Foofur decided to bust his friends out from the local pound. Tough dog Louis; hoity-toity Hazel; her suave hubby, Fritz-Carlos; Annabell, who had puppy love for Louis; karate cat Fencer, and Foofur's niece Rocki joined the blue dog in his nouveau riche lifestyle. Well, kids, money doesn't solve all problems. The dogs and cat were constantly the target of greedy humans, other cats, other Bully Dogs, and rats. Oh my! The nastiest of all was Mrs. Escrow, the executor of Foofur's master's will. The crooked agent wanted to sell the place, but Foofur's friends kept scaring away potential buyers, always beneath Escrow's nose. Her sneaky chihuahua, Pepe (Pronounced Peppy), tried time and again to expose Foofur's illegal roommates, but the tattletale runt always failed. Voice cast * Jered Barclay * Michael Bell as Harvey * Susan Blu as Dolly the Bassett Hound * Arthur Burghardt * William Callaway as Burt the Wolfhound * Hamilton Camp * Pat Carroll as Hazel the Spaniel * Victoria Carroll * Danny Cooksey * Peter Cullen as Baby the Violet Rat * Linda Dangcil * Jennifer Darling * David Doyle as Mel * Casey Ellison * John Erwin * Miriam Flynn * June Foray * Melanie Gaffin * Richard Gautier as Louis the Bulldog * Jonathan Harris * Arte Johnson * Christina Lange as Rocki * Keland Love * Kenneth Mars * Allan Melvin as Chucky the Pink Rat * Don Messick as Pepe * Pedro Montero * Lynne Moody * Frank Nelson as Dr. Pavlov * Nicholas Omana * Josh Rodine * Jonathan Schmock as Fritz-Carlos the Schnauzer * Susan Silo as Mrs. Escrow * Mark L. Taylor * Susan Tolsky as Annabell the Sheepdog * Chick Vennera as Sam the Black Rat * Frank Welker as Foofur * Eugene Williams as Fencer the Cat Season 2 Voice Actors * David Ackroyd * Cheryl Chase * Jim Cummings * Leo DeLyon * Walker Edmiston * George Furth * Henry Gibson * Scott Grimes * Edan Gross * Phil Hartman * Jerry Houser * Vincent Howard * Aron Kincaid * Allan Lurie * Jim MacGeorge * Robert Mandan * Terence McGovern * Brian Mitchell * Pat Musick * Louis Nye * Rob Paulsen * Percy Rodrigues * Alexandra Stoddart * Larry Storch * Sai Viscuso * B. J. Ward * Lennie Weinrib Episodes Season 1 # A Little Off the Top: Fritz Carlos gets a crisis when He worries about losing His hair, and it gets worse when part of His mustache is shaved off. # A Clean Sweep: Hazel forces the rest of the gang to clean the house, after getting tired of seeing it in such bad shape. # A Moving Experience: Foofur's friend Irma; who is Pregnant; takes refuge in the Mansion, and is about to have puppies, and when Developers are moving the mansion, Foofur and the others try to get Mrs. Escrow to stop the move, sop that the Mom-to-be won't be bothered. # Dogstyles of the Rich and Famous: # Foofur Falls in Love: Foofur falls head over heels for a girl dog named Dolly, but Burt tries to ruin Foofur's chances, so He won't have a rival for Dolly's affections. # The Last Resort: Foofur and the others aid An Accident prone puppy to graduate obedience school. # Thicker than Water: Chaos ensues when Foofur thinks Fencer is injured in a car crash and tries to donate blood, and tries to give Dolly a shiny collar at the same time. # Hot Over the Collar: Foofur gives Rocki a hatband as a makeshift collar, when She was called a stray by other puppies. # A-Job Hunting We Will Go: Pepe has the Gang do odd jobs to help Mrs. Escrow pay off a house tax, or the City will auction it, as the dogs try unsuccessfully, Fencer tries to track down a white kitten worth 100 for Her safe return. Mrs. Escrow has the same idea however... # A Royal Pain: Fencer lets in a crazy lady's cats after the lady's sister throws them out, but when the Crazy Lady searches town for Her cats, You can bet lots of craziness will happen. # Nothing to Sneeze At: Fencer gets a cold when He is bathed by force. # Country Club Chaos: Foofur and the others try to save a fox cub from Fox hunters. # You Dirty Rat: The Rat Brothers turn to a Shipyard Rat named Boomba just to get back at Foofur. # This Little Piggy's on TV: The Gang tries to reunite a Pig with His girlfriend who is in show business. # Fencer's Freaky Friday: It's Friday the 13th, and Fencer tries to save a fortuneteller's cat from a pair of superstitious twins who came to town to find a buried treasure. # Legal Beagles: Mrs. Escrow is in legal trouble when a Con Artist has His dog fake an injury and the owner sues Her for everything She's got, including the house, making Foofur and the others to expose the con. # Bon Voyage, Rocki: It's Rocki's Birthday, and Her Father come to help Her with a bully # Russian Through New York: Louis and the others tour a Russian Diplomat's Dog around the City of New York and run afoul of Diplomat Dognappers. # Fritz Carlos Bombs Out: Fritz-Carlos becomes jealous when Hazel's old boyfriend visits. # New Tricks: While at the circus, Rocki hopes to become a Performer and gets an unwilling chance when she's separated from the group and kidnapped by a sleazy and desperate dog trainer. The Rat Brothers help after Rocki saved Sammi from a tiger. # Mad Dogs and Englishmen: FOofur turns to London's Dogs to not only save Annabell, but also capture Her captors, who are money counterfeiters. Season 2 # Pepe's Pet Peeve: Pepe turns to Foofur for help to remove a Dog named Killer from Mrs. Escrow's house. # Clothes Make the Dog: Pepe hopes to win the heart of a poodle at a dog show. # Boot Camp Blues: Fritz enrolls to a boot camp, when He thought He's re-enrolling to be in the Foreign Legion, and Foofur and Lewis are involved. # My Pharaoh Lady: Fencer tries to win the heart of a Archeologist's Cat. # What Price Fleadom: The Rats infest Hazel with Circus fleas. # Winging It: Annabelle befriends a chick, which matures into a chicken. (We also learn that Mrs. Escrow Is allergic to feathers # The Dog's Meow: When watching a TV Program regarding a Hypnotist, Louis thinks That He is a cat when He hears a bell ring. # Friend Foofur's Foul Up: An Almost-identical friend of Foofur trades places at the Happy Glen Country Club, but Burt is intent on ruining Foofur's Friend's reputation. # Alone at Last, Dahling: After Fritz-Carlos is sick and tired of the others cutting into His alone time with Hazel, Foofur brings the two to a cruise ship, however... # Tooth or Consequences: Foofur gets a toothache, but is about to face Burt's Friends in a game of Tug-of-War. # Fencer Finds a Family: After Louis and Fritz-Carlos tricks Fencer into going to the Pool, The Cat leaves to join the Cat Pack... # The Nose Knows: After Rocki returns home late again, Foofur, Fritz-CArlos, and Louis take Her to the forest to help Her tracking skills. # Just Bumming Around: After being grounded for almost being discovered by the neighbors, Rocki runs away along with Irma's two pups to the trainyard. # Annabell Goes Punk: After being groomed by a Flashy stylist, Annabell gets unwanted attention by a group of punk dogs. # Just Like Magic: The Rat Brothers trick Fencer into thinking that He's on His 9th and final life, but when a Magician's box comes into play, anything can happen. # Puppy Love: Rocki falls in love with a Dog food mascot named Norris, but Foofur doesn't approve of the romance when He and the others meet Norris' nasty stunt doubles. # Weekend in the Condo: Foofur and the others spend the weekend in Burt's Owner's Condo, but is targeted by a couple of burglars. # Bye Bye Birdie: When Mrs. Escrow's Canary is scared away by the Rat Brothers, the Dogs accuse Fencer of swallowing said bird and kick Him out of the mansion, so Fencer (with Pepe) try to retrieve the Canary to clear His name. # Fencer Gets Soul: Fencer and Foofur travel to New Orleans for a "cats only" soul-singing contest, and They meet a mouse with a perfect tone. # Rocki's Big Fib: Rocki helps a White Alligator in the sewers, while the Rat Brothers after failing to pay a cheese tax escape punishment by telling Their boss that Foofur and the others took away the Cheese they saved up. # You Bet Your Life: The Gang goes to Las Vegas to Fritz-Carlos' regiment, but Hazel falls victim to a crooked Dog and His Rat Races. # Louis Sees the Light: Louis encounters an old friend who is now a seeing-eye dog, but is targeted by the Bowser Busters. # Annabell Gets Framed (I Only Have Eyeglasses for You): Annabell gets glasses after Mrs. Escrow accidentally dropped Her glasses which imporved the Sheepdog's vision. # Scary Harry: To be initiated into the Uptown Club, Rocki goes to an abandoned dog pound and meets a shy green dog named Harry. # Look Homeward, Foofur: Foofur recount to Rocki how he and the gang met and their first experience with the Bowser Brothers and Mrs. Escrew and Pepe. Main Characters Mrs. Escrow.jpg|Mrs. Amelia Escrow PepeS1.JPG|Pepe (Season 1) FooPepe.JPG|Pepe (Later Design) Foofur01.jpg Recurring Characters One-time Characters External links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/D-F/Foofur/ Foofur] at the Big Cartoon Database * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0286359/ Foofur] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:NBC shows Category:Cartoons not yet on DVD Category:Cartoons only released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index